


Sleeping Next To Me

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Series: Bad news from the zones [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wakes to someone banging on his door, now he has a doorbell like a normal person, and BL/Ind has keys to all homes so if they were coming to kill him for whatever reason they cooked up he doubted they’d be so casual or well not causal to slam their fists on his door at an ungodly hour.</p>
<p>On why the four left the City, and how it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Next To Me

Frank wakes to someone banging on his door, now he has a doorbell like a normal person, and BL/Ind has keys to all homes so if they were coming to kill him for whatever reason they cooked up he doubted they’d be so casual or well not causal to slam their fists on his door at an ungodly hour. It’s almost 3 in the morning so he doubts its Ray or Gerard coming over risking being caught outside of curfew and arrested. He’s tempted to ignore it, because who the fuck, but them for the same reason he’s climbing out of bed looking at the monitor by the door. It’s Gerard, and...fuck is that Mikey? He throws the door open, eyes going wide. Gerard’s covered in blood on his face, making his red hair dark in places. His coats around Mikey’s shoulders the blondes wrapped in on himself pressed close and fuck he’s bleeding. 

“What the fuck.” He hissed, dragging them in and slamming the door. “What did you do? Fuck….did anyone see where you went?” He had no way of protecting himself, they had keys, ways in through the lock pads into his home. Also they were hurt and that means they needed time to patch up, he was sure someone was already on their way watching on security. 

“No no….we lost them somewhere back on the main road. Listen Frankie...we gotta go. We can’t stay here anymore.” He’s wiping his face off on his shirt, rubbing the blood around, Frank has a moment of just watching him, watching him do this and he’s freaking out yeah but at the same time he seems so calm about being covered in blood that's none of the peoples in this room. “At least...we can’t...and I was hoping you and Ray would come with.” Frank’s watching him, he’d always wanted to bail but fuck the choice of being faced with it, and he remembers fucking Mikey is here to. The younger Way is sitting on his couch, curled on himself bloody and hurt. 

Mikey’s been gone the last six months. Working for BL/Ind Gerard had said, he was happy, sending emails and letters. Money home for his brother until Gerard got hired as well. He has no idea what happened but Gerard’s covered in blood, and Mikey’s hurt so he can make a few leaps because if there was any reason Gerard would commit some form of crime it would be for Mikey. He steps away for a minute handing Mikey the first aid kit, the other doesn’t even flinch, acknowledge in any way. Gerard moves over taking it from Frank with a thanks and sitting down to patch the younger up, Mikey just complies wordlessly and fuck...his face seems so empty. It’s not Mikey at all and it’s more unsettling than all the blood. 

“Gerard…” He says slowly. Unsure, because he is, he is unsure about going with him. Into the zones and out of a city where at least he knows he has meals coming. Sure every move, meal and thing he does is watched...and he as the chance of being killed at any point for any reason. 

“Please Frankie….I...Were going regardless but we’ll have a better chance together…..and...and you hate it here I know you do…..” Gerard looks up at him, fingers still on his brother's side. “There killing so many people...kids…I can’t do it anymore I can’t stay here” Frank want’s to point out he’s clearly murdered someone or severely injured them in some way so he doesn’t quite have the choice but he's closing his eyes and nodding. Fuck all. Might as well go down in some way cool than something stupid. 

“Fine...let me pack a bag….” It’s not like the city lets them have a lot of stuff but he smuggled some stuff in when they first arrived. They took his guitar when they first came in, and it was the worst, he wanted to yell at them and fight for it but he knew better, saw families and people do it before him and be turned away. Food and shelter in exchange for a piece of his soul. So he had to smuggle something in, some things to hold onto that meant he’d still have...anything from before. Not just this bland white expanse existence. Shoving everything he could fit into the old backpack, torn and hidden under rugs and storage boards he walked out. Tossing Gerard a black shirt. 

“For...Mikey.” He gestured and the older thanked him softly. Whispering to Mikey and helping him out of the shirt he’d been wearing and into Frank’s. Mikey moved but he didn’t react...didn’t even seem to really be all here with them. Just moving under the pulling and tugging of his arms and limbs. “Is he okay?” He fucking couldn’t help but ask, couldn’t wait any longer.

“No…” Was all Gerard offered climbing up. They threw everything they could in the trash before piling into the shitty white car in Frank’s garage. It probably had a million trackers and tracers in it but they just needed to get somewhere close to Ray’s to walk to his place and ask him the same thing Gerard asked Frank. Then to the edge of the city, and out of this fucking hell and into the zones. After there...wander until they found somewhere to stay and then it all began. Frank watches Gerard, whispering to Mikey and getting him seated in the back, he sits, follows commands and all but doesn’t show anything else besides that. It’s not fucking Mikey and Frank hates it. Hates not knowing what’s going on, why Gerard’s covered in blood and what the fuck happened. It shows a pretty strong friendship he realizes that he’s just going with them without knowing a thing. 

They bail out of the car a few blocks off, walking towards Ray’s. Frank keeps looking around afraid that BL/Ind is about to come crawling out of the woodwork of the city streets and kill them all but nothing happens the whole way there and he wonders what’s up with that. Gerard bangs on the door while Frank looks around a hand on Mikey’s arm waiting for the other to answer. It’s a moment of worry that maybe he won’t, that they’ll have to leave him and the door swings open. “What the fuck.” He gets out rubbing his eyes and Frank laughs because same.

“Come inside.” He gestures, because he’s not going to make the three of them stand on his porch because they woke him up. Something tells him things are going on. He locks it behind them and watches Gerard get Mikey to sit down before looking at him. 

“Were leaving the city.” Frank gets in before Gerard. “Into the zones and what not.” He waves his hand around and Ray’s frowning at the two of them. Gerard and Mikey changed but there’s still blood on his hands, face, and hair, on Mikey’s face as well. 

“You guys are….” He breathes, looking behind the both of them. “I thought he was in one of the other cities.” He said softly, and Gerard just looks over, down at his feet and Frank is once again struck with wanting to ask more questions. Mikey was in one of the other cities, he’d called Ray last week happy as can be and now he’s sitting here like he’s one of those freaky androids that give them food, but maybe with even less emotion. 

“I did to.” Gerard mumbled. Looking back up at the other after a moment. “...you coming Ray? It’s fine if you don’t want to...I know you have a lot of mixed feelings on BL/Ind.” He did, he believed in them for a long time, because they were helping. They did wrong yeah but they were offering salvation in the destruction. They rationed food fairly, everything seemed fine...and then it just. Came more and more clear they were monsters hiding behind white masks and it was too late. Trapped behind city walls and the threat of a death guaranteed by the desert of the company themselves. 

“Yeah I’m coming.” These were his friends, before the war, before the bomb. They were with him from the start and he wasn’t about to abandon them for safety. Plus they’d all probably die without him. “I’ll grab my things and we can bail before any of the Drac’s come knocking at my door.” He gathered his things just minor things smuggled in just like Frank, looking around one last time at the white room, empty and impersonal. Shaking his head and turning out to join them. Gerard shifted Mikey over to him.

“He’ll go where ever you nudge him…..” His voice was soft and gentle in ways it only ever was around the younger, and Frank looked over at that, mouth set in a line probably thinking the same thing as Ray. Neither said anything and Ray took it as a compliment that Gerard was handing Mikey over when he was clearly in a not good condition, trusting him with the most important thing in his life. 

Gerard lead the way, through the city and into an underground tunnel that neither knew to be a thing or that there were still tunnels unmanned at all. Smelling foul and of something dead as they headed through a maze, and Gerard was right Mikey blindly followed feet moving with them but never seeming to acknowledge the movements. Unsettling and unnerving, this was a higher level than just taking your daily dose of BL/Ind brand meds. This was something far more and much worse. Now wasn’t the time to get the answers, not until they were safe in a zone far outside the city. Following blindly through the flickering lanterns and bad lights.

“Listen…” Gerard said slowly, once they were walking towards what looked like the exit. “I...I haven’t been just working for BLI these last few months…” Franks head turns looking at the other, because that was news. All jobs were BL jobs. So to say it wasn’t his only job meant some less than legal actions were going on. 

“Well is that it...or are you going to tell us what this other job is...or was?” Frank asked, looking over his shoulder at Ray and Mikey. The older was focused on making sure Mikey didn’t trip over all the rough spots or fall into a hole but Frank could tell he was listening. 

“I joined the Killjoys.” Frank will defend the noise he made to his grave because holy fucking shit.

“The fucking Killjoys Gerard?! The wanted Rebels….fuck. Fuck. What if they found out. What if they came after us.” The other had been looking forward walking through the tunnels as they went probably keeping track of turns or something on an exit he’s clearly used and Frank knows why now, but he did turn at that, eyes sharp in a way Frank had never seen.

“That’s not important…..Were out of the city now, and that means we’ve got help from the other Killjoys. Help we're going to need to find shelter and find some place for Mikey to get better...we can talk about it there but there’s some people waiting for us and that’s what they are….trust me on this okay? Please?” Frank bites back any retort because fuck its too late now he doesn’t have a choice unless he want’s to die out here in the sands or turn back and be vaped. He looks at Ray and Mikey and the taller nods at him and he breathes.

“Alright….alright...so what..what do they call you or what you call yourself?” 

Gerard smiles at him as a door opens at the end of the tunnel bright lights shining down on them.“Party Poison.”


End file.
